Military Warfare
by ToMuchHatredTowardsHer
Summary: Summertime is when people do the things they want to do. For me it means hanging out with my friends, trespassing on school property, sleeping in until noon, and being sent to military camp. Three out of four isn't so bad. Right? Pairings: ExB JxA EmxR
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Summertime means hanging out with your friends, going to the movies, vacations in Florida, being sent to military camp. Hey, three out of four isn't so bad.

**Pairings:** EdwardxBella JasperxAlice EmmettxRosalie

---

**Prologue**

---

"Please!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Mommy!"

"No Isabella."

"I promise I'll do the dishes for a year and do the laundry for two years! I'll clean my room daily! Please!" I whined, trying desperately to change my mother's mind.

It wasn't working.

"Good... but you're still going." Not what I was aiming for.

"Mama, please, I don't want to go." I may be seventeen but I can still whine like a seven year old. That was one of my best talents when I was younger. I shook my head before I started getting lost in flashbacks. One's that had my father in them. Before he... um... died. You could say I've never come to terms with my father's death.

"Sorry Isabella, but I'm going to be gone for most of the summer and as much as I love him, I don't trust Grandpa with child care, besides he is not going to be here either. I can't just leave you and Seth here alone. So you are going to military camp." My mother went back to making dinner, leaving a rather confused me behind her. Why military camp of all things? I'm a good girl. I do all my homework. I rarely skip Phys Ed. I ask for help on my Math and History classes. I watch my little brother -for free, might I add- and make sure he doesn't eat anything toxic.

Okay, that was once and it turns out that if you only swallow a small amount of Windex you don't die. So, it wasn't exactly a fatal mistake...

I cleared my throat and followed Mom into the kitchen.

"Mama, if -and I stress the if- I'm going to military camp, where is Seth going?" He's too young, so I guess we'll have to stay here and I'll have to baby-sit. _I love you Seth! _I thought happily.

I started to smirk, happy with my new found excuse. There was no way she was sending me to camp without me putting up a fight, even if that meant drawing the 'little brother card'.

"Oh, he's going to Camp Eclipse. It's not that far away from yours, and before you say anything you can't go. You're too old." I'm sure I saw a huge smile on mom's face.

_This is so wrong, there has to be a law against this. _I thought as I stomped away, my brown eyes glaring at anything in my way. Especially Seth when he passed me. He was grinning, of course. My brown hair whipped around my face as I turned a corner and went into my room, slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my phone and jumped onto my bed -face first- with my head buried in my pillow.

Why is this happening to me!?

I dialed my best friend's number without even looking. A deep male voice greeted me, but he was almost drowned out by the yelling in the background. I heard Alice scream something that sounded like _'I'm not going'_ followed by loud slamming. Huh. I wonder what happened.

"Hello, Brandon residence, how may I help you?" said Mr. Brandon with a nervous laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi, it's Isabella. May I talk to Alice please?"

"Sure thing Isabella. Hang on."

"Thanks." A few seconds later a very angry Alice answered the phone.

"WHAT!" Well, hello to you to Alice.

"Um... it's Isabella..." I answered, slightly scared of Alice at the moment.

"Oh, sorry, Bellsie," Alice sounded depressed. "I've got some bad news about this summer." It didn't go past me that she called me 'Bellsie' again.

"Really? Me too. You first." It can't be as bad as what I got.

"I'm going to Military Camp!" I stand corrected.

"So am I!" I groaned into the phone. "At least you'll be there too Ali."

"Why do you insist on calling me Ali? My name's Alice." She informed me again. I didn't see the big deal about it.

"I know. But you insist on calling Bellsie. It sounds like 'Bessie' kinda. And 'Bessie' is what people in South name their cows! I don't _wanna_ be compared to a cow!" I whined. Like I said; I'm good at whining.

"But your name's Isabella! Bellsie is at least close to your real name! Some people call you 'Bella'; most of the time their not even people who are close to you! I'm as close to you as humanly possible! Therefore, I should be privileged enough to call you something that no one else calls you." I guess I saw her reasoning. If I thought about it. Really hard.

"So is Ali! You have an "A" and a "L" and an "I" in your name; they're the first three letters of your name! It's not that far off. Besides, you and I both know you secretly love being called that." I grinned, happy to be off the subject of our impending doom.

"Do you think any boys will be there?" And the topic is back to our demise.

"W-" She cut me off.

"Oh, well of course there will be. Silly me. Hm… I wonder if any of them will be good looking? There's gotta be some hot bad boy there. Oh no. I just realized something. It's military camp. So, that means there's gonna be military food! And that means that there will also b-" She gasped leaving her sentence hanging.

"So, that means there will also be what?" I asked trying to get her to finish her sentence.

"That means that there will also be uniforms!! I'm going to die…. Just when I thought this could turn out alright…. There's no shopping…. I'm gonna start crying now. Actually, I think I'm gonna go... die. Bye." Alice said as she hung up.

And here I thought_ I_ was being dramatic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Military Warfare_

_Chapter 2_

_Physics at its best__**  
**_  
Ok. If this was being recorded I'm sure this is what the scene on the bus would look like...

In the second seat from the front is a hot guy, who was ignoring the other guy standing by him.

At the front of the bus stood a girl, who was staring at said boy, her jaw practically on the floor.

Behind that girl was that girl's friend who was trying to see what that girl was looking at.

Behind her friend were about thirty other people who didn't want to go on the bus, but had to. And those thirty other people were not exactly happy about having to wait to go somewhere that they didn't even want to go to.

I was 'that girl'.

We all know Newton's Laws of Physics -or gravity, science never was my thing, and I have the attention span of a dead goldfish- which states that: Every action has a reaction.

The action- Me standing/staring/drooling and blocking people from getting on the bus.

Reaction- People getting pissed and starting to push.

Action number 2- Me being pushed forward and landing in 'said hot guy's' lap.

Reaction number 2- People get on the bus.

End Product- Me, blushing like there was no tomorrow, in 'said hot guy's' lap. And happy people getting on the bus.

"Um...hi?" I squeaked. Why did this always happen to me?

"Is this how you say 'hi' to every guy you meet?" He said, cocky grin already in place. I turned a darker red and scrambled out of his lap.

"Sorry, I got pushed. Um... I'm Bella." I extended a hand, which he took and pulled me back down onto his lap.

"I'm Edward." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver involuntarily. I may have thought he was cute, okay I thought he was freaking hot, but that gave him no right to pull me into his lap. I once again scrambled out of his hold, but this time into the seat next to him, while fighting every urge in my body telling me to hit him. Or jump him.

I highly doubt he would appreciate either.

I stood to leave, but plopped back down. During our little incident, everyone had gotten onto the bus. Meaning the bus was filled. Which meant I was trapped sitting next to a could-be rapist. A hot could-be rapist at that. And to make it even better I would be sitting next to him for the next four hours. I could barely form a sentence around him. This was gonna be fun.

What did I do to deserve this? I sighed and pressed my head against the window, fighting the urge to claw at the glass.

Four hours. Four very long hours.

We were running out of insults and curses. I had started to say curses in Japanese and various insults in French. I'm sure I heard him use some German on me about three hours ago. Just as I had started to lose hope we pulled up into Camp Dawn. Funny name for a military camp, right?

A grimy metal sign hung over the entrance to the camp that read. "Camp Dawn" in decaying letters. I stopped trying to pull off Edward's ear to stare out the window. An eerie silence took over the bus as it came to a stop inside the camp.

This is gonna be pure hell… I'd take Phys Ed -Physical Education aka Gym- every day if it meant not being here.

"Whoa, Bella. Let's not go suicidal here." I muttered to myself. Great. I was talking to myself. I wonder what Edward thought of that. Wait.

Why the hell did I even care!?

"Parents are evil and they're only doing this so they can go to their secret cults, and plot more ways to torture us." Edward muttered to himself. Hm, I guess I'm not the only one who mutters to ourselves. That still doesn't answer my question though.

We were herded off the bus and given our luggage, and then we were directed into the mess hall. Once the entire student body was in the hall -there were three buses, each holding fifty or more kids- a woman or man… creature… thing… without generic gender… entered the hall. 'It' was about 5'9, overly muscular, and wore the normal camouflage army uniform.

It spoke in a booming voice, which really didn't help with the gender issue. Though I was heading more towards a guy.

"Welcome to Camp Dawn! My name is Ms. Cope." Half of the room said, "Oh" or "I knew that."

"Ms. my ass." I guess I'm not as good a girl as I thought.

"I am the head of this camp. This is a military camp, so that means that I take no nonsense. You will be with me for a month. That means that for a month you will respect me and you will respect the other counsellors. Those who don't will be punished severely." Punished severely? What are they going to do to us?

"You will be given a uniform, which you will wear how it was meant to be worn. You will wake at zero six hundred hours, every weekday morning. You will run laps, exercise and you will not have fun. The weekends are your time to have fun. You will be allowed to go to town once, and only once, every week. You will report to bed at 10:00 sharp! Do I make myself clear!?"

I swear I heard crickets chirping in the background.

"Are there any questions?" A girl in the back was the only one to raise her hand. She had bleached blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes that were caked in mascara. She had on bright red lipstick, red eye shadow, and was wearing a tight white tank top that left little to the imagination. Occupying it was a red mini skirt, white fishnets, and red pumps. _Like red much, slut? _I thought to myself.

"Yes?" Ms. Cope said turning her beady eyes to the girl.

"Uh...Miss...um...Mister...uh...Miser. What exactly do you mean by six hundred hours. Like, could you, like, translate that to, like, human!" Ugh. Talk about bad grammar. The girl asked in a very snobby and nasally voice. It hurt my ears and I wasn't even standing anywhere near her. Ms. Cope walked over to her with a huge predatory smile on her face.

"And what might your name be?" She asked, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. The girl didn't even flinch.

"Lauren. Like, duh." She answered while texting on her phone and rolling her eyes. She stopped texting because Ms. Cope confiscated her cell phone. "Hey! You, like, can't, like, do this to me!" She screeched. Poor Alice. She had better hearing than me and I'm still cringing from the echo of it.

"Well, Lauren. Six hundred hours is 6:00 A.M sharp! Now all of you will be separated into a group of four, and you will be living with each other until the end of camp." Emmett, Edward's brother as he had introduced himself as earlier, had a wicked grin on his face and moved to put his hand on a blonde girl's waist.

"It will be groups of the same gender." Emmett's hopes and dreams have officially died. I know this because he said this out loud. Ms. Cope walked over to our table, "accidentally" tripping on someone's foot on the way over.

"You are group one and two. Girls are group one, boys group two. Your counsellors are Lynnie and Elizabeth."

Two girls walked up to us as Ms. Cope moved onto the other tables. They both had creamy white skin, and blue eyes. They looked almost completely identical, with the exception of their hair. One had dark orange hair with blue tips. And the sister had the same colours just inverse. They both wore shorts and a baggy shirt that said "volunteer counsellors" on the left hand side.

"Alright, introductions later, just follow us." The blue haired one said, they lead us to two cabins at the far end of camp, and led us into the larger one.

"Ok. I'm Lynnie," the orange haired one said. "And that's my sister Elizabeth." She pointed to her sister who was currently trying to poke her eye with her nail. Lynnie continued talking in her extremely bored 'kill-me-now-because-I'm-not-getting-paid-to-do-this-shit' voice. Don't worry, I feel the same way, Lynnie. Except, I wouldn't get paid to be here anyway.

"We are your counsellors, and we're only doing this because our college requires volunteer hours. That, and I rather be here than with my mother, and that's saying something." Elizabeth said while rolling her eyes.

"Meaning, that, if you have any questions or if you're confused about anything, or need anything at all... you're screwed." Lynnie continued after her sister.

"Wow, we've got the greatest counsellors in the world." The blonde haired girl said with sarcasm.

"Bite us. Now then, this is the girl's cabin, also our main cabin where we will meet for trashing Ms. Cope's reputation, or any of that other group shit. Next to this is the boy's cabin." Elizabeth said through a yawn.

"We're being forced to do this so let's play the bullshit name game. Sit down and do whatever you little delinquents do." Lynnie said.

"We'll be outside, see ya'll." They left the house with Elizabeth mumbling something about taking two of every pill in her medicine cabinet.

"Might as well get this over with so I can get my beauty sleep." I said.

"God knows you need it." Edward mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jackass.

"What? I was only speaking the truth. And I'm terrified. Bella knows where I sleep, Oh the horror of it all." Ah, the power of sarcasm.

"Go to hell."

"Ladies first." The other people in the cabin just stared.

"Can we continue with this thing. I have more important things to do than listen to you to you guys! Like take you out, Blondie." Edward turned away from our argument to stick out his tongue at his brother while rolling his eyes.

"Like you have anywhere to go, in case you didn't notice we're in military camp! Oh, and nice pick-up line." Edward said and stuck out his tongue again.

"Idiot." Emmett said.

"Man whore." Edward shot back.

"Not a man whore."

"Yeah you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

Alice and I only looked at each other and then at the boys.

"How long do you think they'll do this?" I whispered to Alice.

"Dunno, but $10 says Emmett pulls Edward's ear." Alice whispered back.

"You're on." After about five minutes of arguing -Alice won, you never ever bet against Alice- We started with introductions. I went first, and since I was boring, my introduction didn't take long.

"I'm Bella, I'm 16, and I go to Phoenix High. And this must be my punishment for pushing my brother down the stairs when he was four." Payback's a bitch, or so they say.

"Hi, I'm Alice, same age as Bella and same school. And I'd rather eat my leg than be here." Looks like Alice is still depressed over the whole uniform thing.

"I'm Jasper, 17, same school as those two." He kept his eyes downcast most of the time, so I'm guessing he's very shy. Though I have noticed him, once or twice, looking at Al  
ice.

"Name's Edward, 17, just transferred to Phoenix. And I wish I was sleeping right now." So do I.

"I'm Emmett. I'm 18. I just moved here and I'm starting college this fall." He's kind of scary looking... though he seems like a big softie underneath... I think I'll keep my distance from him.

"My name is Rosalie, I'm 18 and I'm starting college this fall also." She said while flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. My self-esteem just took a couple hits with that one move.

"I'm Angela, 16, go to the same school as the other four. And that's pretty much it." Really? She goes to my school? I don't think I know her.

"I'm Mike, I'm 16, and I go to Bella's school too." Of course he's here. The perverted creep who's as smart as rock. Wait did he just say my name!? I gasped loudly.

"How does he know my name, Alice!?" I whispered to Alice.

"Two reasons. One; You were the first to introduce yourself. Two; He's the one who stalked you first and second semester of Freshman year!" Alice replied giggling. I can't believe I forgot that. I blame you, mom. There's no Starbucks for miles. I need coffee in the morning to wake me up! I still slapped myself in the forehead though for forgetting that I introduced myself first.

"Now that that's over," Edward drawled. He irritates me _so_ much. "I'd like to unpack and sleep." As soon as he opened the door to leave he was pushed back by our two frantic counsellors.

"Okay," Lynnie started, looking behind her frantically. "If anyone asks, we were here the whole time." She said still trying to catch her breath. Elizabeth was too busy trying to scratch her ears. Oh yeah, she was on something.

"You, girl, with the hair." Lynnie said. All of us girls looked at each and then back to Lynnie. Except for Rosalie, who just glanced up and then stared at wall as if trying to say she was too good to be considered 'girl with the hair'.

"Wow, somebody remind me to get you guys name tags. Um... Alice? Alice. Yeah, that's it! Alice, do you have any sleeping pills or something?" Lynnie asked while holding onto her sister who seemed to be trying to catch a tail that wasn't there.

Humans do not have tails. I hope Elizabeth realizes this soon.

"Um...is she drunk?" Mike asked.

"Somebody give him a prize." Rosalie mumbled

"Yes, she's drunk! Now can I get a fucking sleeping pill here!" Lynnie seemed a little upset. Only a little.

"Calm down.. sis... I'm not drunk... Jus' a lil' tipsy sa'll. Hey, you look a lot like someone I know, hmmm, I'll remember who... heh. Everything's spinning....." Elizabeth mumbled while staring at us. All the sudden she screamed and Lynnie slammed -what looked to my pillow- into Elizabeth's mouth.

"Nsf spilersh ifn dishk cabfin! Gest esm out!" Came Elizabeth's muffled reply. I don't think anyone knew what she said.

"There are no spiders, Elizabeth! Gosh." Lynnie rolled her eyes. When she received our blank stares she sighed.

"She said: No spiders in this cabin, get them out." She said in a monotone voice. She cleared her throat. "Back to the problem at hand. Does _anyone_ have and damn pills?!" Back to the sleeping pill problem, I see.

"Isn't it bad to mix sleeping pills and alcohol?" Angela asked quietly.

"Wow, I'm in a room filled with geniuses. No shit it's bad. And she's gonna pass out in like twenty minutes anyway. The pill is for me!" Lynnie said, the her eyebrow twitching madly.

"So, can I get the fucking pill now, before I'm forced to become violent." It looks like our counsellor needs counselling. Hehe.

"Sorry don't have any." Alice said. Neither did anyone else in the cabin.

"Ugh, now I'm supposed to drag her half way around campus just for me to get a damn sleeping pill. This is so screwed up. Well, bye. Dinner is at six, don't be late, or 'you will be punished severely'" She mocked Ms. Cope and left the cabin mumbling about sisters who shouldn't mix pills and vodka and sisters who should throw drunk sisters into lakes.

I looked at my now drool covered pillow and groaned.

This has been a very interesting day.


	3. really important an

Ok! Im so so so sorry! I hate author's notes too but this is important! Many ppl hate this story and furthermore I have no time. So im giving away both stories.I can help u beta if ure stuck.

PM me if u want stardom or Military warfare.

Im sorry guys!


End file.
